


Getting Laid

by SNAtikah



Category: Monsta X
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Club, LMAO, M/M, Smut, k i'm gonna stop tagging nonsense here, minhyuk is a girl in this fanfic, or is it just for shownu?, same goes with wonho, shownu needs soap for his dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAtikah/pseuds/SNAtikah
Summary: Son Hyunwoo really needs to get laid like as soon as possible





	Getting Laid

“Get laid will you, Hyunwoo?”

 

Hyunwoo snorts at the statement, he continues to drown himself with alcoholic drinks while his friend on the other hand can do was just sigh.

 

“Hyun—“

 

“Shut the fuck up, Hoseok. I ain’t gonna get laid with some hoes out there,” Hyunwoo depends and gulps on his 3rd bottle while Hoseok made his lips into a thin line, wide eyes eyeing his giant friend who is clearly stress about something they both know.

 

“You know—“

 

“Shut up,”

 

“I haven’t started any—“

 

“Shut the fuck up! Just shut the—“

 

“Stop being a dickhead and let me talk will you?!” Hoseok shouts at the older, successfully making Hyunwoo shut his mouth tight. Hoseok huffs in anger and made himself into a comfortable position while looking straight at Hyunwoo dead in the eyes. “Get laid,”

 

Hyunwoo frowns and hiccups slightly, he was going to speak up but failed when Hoseok shoot him, his deathly glare. Hyunwoo gulps in fear and stood quietly, letting his bulky friend continue his words. “I know you hate girls after Minhyuk dumped you for that Jooheon dude but that doesn’t mean you’re gonna torture yourself for not having fun slash sex, right?” Hoseok explains and waits for the older to respond.

 

Hyunwoo bits his bottom lips as his mind tries to recalculate Hoseok’s words. Hoseok smirks as he sees how desperate Hyunwoo’s face is which written angry sex all over his face. “So, what do you think? Get laid or just stuck your filthy ass on this couch until you move on about Minhyuk?” Hoseok asks him again for the ninth time while Hyunwoo sighs in defense.

 

“Fine.”

 

Hoseok smirks again and nods his head. “You won’t regret it, my friend.”

 

 

“I fucking told you I don’t want to fuck a hoe, Hoseok! I rather shove my dick to any guys’ assholes rather than a pussy for fuck’s sake!” Hyunwoo spats at his bulky friend when the 2 of them surrounded by girls which Hyunwoo thought these girls are really “girls”. Hoseok chuckles lowly when Hyunwoo burst into anger, he then gesture a model-like girl to come towards them. The model squeals at her favourite client and wastes no time sits on Hoseok’s lap and circles her long arms around Hoseok’s neck.

 

“Hey baby, miss me?” Hoseok asks in his husky tone while sending wet kisses along the model’s exposed neck making the model sighs in bliss, titling her head aside giving more excess for Hoseok to leave more marks on her flawless skin. Hyunwoo on the other hand, rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Actually, is it me or you who should get laid tonight?” Hyunwoo asks his bulky friend which he is sure as hell that Hoseok isn’t listening to him since the younger is currently rubbing the girl’s inner thigh with his long fingers under the girl’s short skirt.

 

“H-Hoseok,”

 

“What is it, babe?” Hoseok’s question muffled between the crook of the girl’s neck since he is currently nipping and biting the exposed neck. The girl moans when Hoseok gave a sharp bite on her neck.

 

“Hoseok,”

 

“What is it, baby?” Hoseok pulls his face from the girl’s neck and smirks at her flush face. “Baby—“

 

“Lee Hoseok,”

 

Hoseok raises his left brow at the dark tone and he clicks his tongue. He smirks again and faces his friend’s red face. “Sorry, I forgot that you were here,” Hoseok chuckles and slides his hand making it rested on the girl’s slim waist while the girl’s arms circled tight around his neck. “So, pussy or asshole?” Hoseok teases the older making Hyunwoo almost chokes him to death. Hoseok saw his eyes burn in anger, he chuckles again. “Alright, alright, don’t worry about it my friend this place here only provides assholes,”

 

Hyunwoo raises his left brow at Hoseok’s words. “What do you mean by ‘only provides assholes’? You mean that hoe is actually not a hoe?” Hyunwoo points his index finger towards the model making the girl scowls under her breath while Hoseok coos at her. “It’s okay, Hyungwon baby, I will get him back for you in the near future,” Hoseok smiles dashingly making said girl smiles sweetly and leans in for another round of their make out session.

 

“For heaven’s sake, can you stop eating _her_ or him whatever it is and explain to me about this place, Lee Hoseok?” Hyunwoo growls in annoyance enough to make the couple stop their make out session. Hoseok rolls his eyes and whispers something to Hyungwon’s right ear making Hyungwon nods her head cutely and left both of them peacefully minus the music blasting their eardrums.

 

“So?”

 

“This is a gay club,”

 

“Well, no shits Sherlock,”

 

Hoseok rolls his eyes yet again and continues. “Since you hate girls due to your recent heartbreak like for the hundredth time, I, Lee Hoseok, your best friend came up with an idea of bringing you here since you know I’m more into guys than girls, so yeah poof! Now you’re in an actual famous gay club called ‘Spotlight Club’,” Hoseok smiles sheepishly when he was done explaining to Hyunwoo who looks at him disbelief. “So, all this time you’ve been shoving your dick into these _girls’_ assholes?”

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders and nods.

 

“They aren’t girls actually,”

 

“But why are they wearing skirts and wigs, plus how can they walk on those like what? 7 inches high heels?” Hyunwoo asks while scratching his head since he is confused as fuck by now. Hoseok shook his head at his friend’s oblivious state. “Well, since some of damn thirsty men wants some entertainment their boss which is the club’s owner the names Changkyun though; he made them wear those every Wednesday to Friday since today is Friday, they are scheduled to wear short skirts and those damn 7 inches high heels, got it?”

 

Hyunwoo nods his head slowly and Hoseok sighs in annoyance. He then took something on the table and hands it to Hyunwoo. “What is this?” Hyunwoo asks as Hoseok shoves it to his large palm. “My baby Hyungwon, booked you a VIP room and Hyungwon told me that—What’s him name again?—Umm, Ki—something is one of the best in this club so, yeah have fun because I’m leaving ya for my baby,”

 

Hyunwoo looks at his friend until his frame disappeared out from his sight then to the key in his palm. “Might as well, taste it myself then.”

 

“Room 2211,” Hyunwoo mumbles the number under his breath and looks at the number that attached on the door, he nibbles his bottom lips while he slowly knocks on the door 2 or 3 times until he heard a click sound a signal that the door is unlock and reveal a stunning flower boy in a soft pink nighty dress. He gulps a nervous thick lump as he studies how beautiful the flower boy is. And he swears his jaw is on the floor.

 

“Son Hyunwoo?”

 

Hyunwoo chokes on his breath when the name rolls out perfectly from the flower boy’s pinkish lips. “Y-Yeah, umm, I didn’t get your name though,” Hyunwoo shyly asks and scratches his nape in embarrassment. The flower boy giggles cutely and pulls him by his hand inside the room making Hyunwoo gulps another nervous thick lump and looks at their perfectly intertwined hands. “The names Yoo Kihyun, so now you know my name why don’t we get on with it?” Kihyun purrs sexily and circles his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck while he teasingly nibbles Hyunwoo’s left ear making the older grunts and grips on Kihyun’s waist tight and his shudders when Kihyun’s long hair tickles his forearm.

 

“Shit, is this your hair real? Or is it a wig?” Hyunwoo asks and moans again when Kihyun sucks on his sensitive part. “Real, I’m the only one here without wearing a wig,” Kihyun smirks and pulls away from Hyunwoo’s neck. He looks up to the older and leans in for a kiss which Hyunwoo gladly kiss him back hard and rough. “Mmhh, H-Hyunwoo,” Kihyun moans between the heat kiss when he felt Hyunwoo’s long fingers caresses his bare thighs until it reaches his squishy ass, groping it like his favourite toy and minutes later, Hyunwoo sneakily thrusts his middle finger into the tight asshole. Kihyun let out a surprised yelp and hissed when Hyunwoo insert the 2nd finger making his legs turn jelly while his slender fingers grip tightly onto Hyunwoo’s shirt.

 

“S-Shit, you should’ve warned---Fuck!” Kihyun moans louder when Hyunwoo smirks and starts scissoring his asshole and without any warning Hyunwoo insert his 3rd finger officially making Kihyun slumps on the floor dragging Hyunwoo along with him on the ground with Hyunwoo’s fingers still inside him. “Damn, even though you work here, you’re tight as hell,” Hyunwoo comments and starts to thrust his fingers in and out making Kihyun moans in pleasure.

 

“It’s because you’re my first,”

 

Hyunwoo stops and looks at Kihyun with wide eyes. “Fucking kidding me?”

 

Kihyun looks up to him and shook his head. “I’m more to lap dancing and giving blow-jobs, I don’t simply give those nasty thirsty men shove their dicks inside me because I want to do it with the one I really know that I will spend my time with him till eternity,”

 

“B-But, I just met you today,” Hyunwoo blurts out and shifts slightly earning a yelp in surprised from Kihyun since his fingers is still inside him. “I m-may stalked you when Hyungwon and Hoseok went on a date while you decided to ditch Hoseok and went wondering around where you want to go,” Kihyun confesses making Hyunwoo now realized that the model earlier was Hoseok’s boyfriend under those make up and girl clothes. “Damn, that’s why Hyungwon’s name sounds familiar,” Hyunwoo chuckles making Kihyun giggles along.

 

“So, you’re cool with it, Hyunwoo?”

 

Hyunwoo looks down and waste no time leans in and shared a sweet kiss. “Yeah, I’m cool plus you’re hot as fuck with your real long hair and sexy curvy body.” Hyunwoo smirks and continue their love making session. And Kihyun couldn’t be happier than he is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Chanbaek. I post it at Asianfanfics if y'all wanna check it out!  
> YunJaeMinRen --- https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/416469


End file.
